HighSchool DXD Return Of the mother Nornil
by ferrynur93
Summary: Kisah ini bercerita tentang kazuki..anank angkat Isei dan rias...dimana di katakan kazuki memiliki Sacred Gear Longinus tipe naga yang berbeda denga Longinus tipe naga pada Umumnya..selain itu tentang Roh naga yang bersemayam pada Sacred gear tersebut bukanlah naga biasa..Norni


**Highschool DXD(fiction)**

Tok tok tok...

"Oni-chan...Otou-sama memintamu untuk segera turun,,,"

Aku membuka mataku ketika aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku dari pintu kamar.

...Oh ya ampun

Sepertinya aku terlambat bangun hari ini.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6.30 pagi ketika aku melihat ponsel.

Tapi ini hari minggu,mungkin aku harus pura pura tidak dengar...

"Oni-chan..Oni-chan..bangun..ini sudah pagi..Oni-chan cepat bangun.."

Seperti yang aku duga dia tidak akan membiarkanku bersikap malas

Aku dengan enggan melepas baju tidurku, berganti dengan pakaian biasa kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamarku untuk melihat orang itu..

Dan seperti yang aku pikirkan ...Dia ada disana.

"Pagi Rebecca..."

...Rebecca adiku berada di sana lengkap dengan ekspresi jengkel dan pipi yang di gembungkan.

Blush putih yang di kombinasikan dengan celemek dan rok merah yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membantu Kaa-san memasak sarapan terlihat sangat serasi dengan rambut Crimsonya..hah benar benar pemandangan yang menyegarkan.

Dan aku tidak pernah bosan dengan pemandangan ketika dia menunjukan muka jengkel yang justru membuatnya terlihat sangat imuuuuutttt...Oh,perkenalkan namaku Hyoudou Kazuki seorang anak laki laki normal dengan kehidupan yang normal..setidaknya biarkan aku mengatakan hal itu...dan gadis manis ini adalah adiku Hyoudou Rebecca,yah meski dilihat dari manapun kami sama sekali tidak mirip..tapi dia adalah adikku..Aku sungguh ingin memiliki rambut Crimson seperti dia kupikir itu"Keren!",tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai rambut hitamku saat ini.

Aku berjalan keluar kamarku dan kemudian menutup pintunya..

Rebecca di depanku kemudian mengatur rambutnya dengan cepat dan memasang pose malu malu..Uwoo adikuuuu kau sangat manissssss...aku akan mati jika ini terus berlanjut,

"Oni-chan..."

Mukanya agak bersemu merah ketika dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Oni-chan.

"Ada apa Rebecca?.."

Aku sedikit tersenyum padanya dan menepuk kepala adik kesayangan ku ini..

"Oni-chan..tadi aku memanggilmu begitu lama dan kamu tidak keluar jadi aku terus memanggil dan ..dan muuuuu..."

Dia memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku...Hoy ada apa dengan pose itu..

"Re..Rebecca?..."

"K,kenapa?..aku adikmu ,apa aku salah minta ciuman selamat pagi dari Oni-chan ku?"

Dia cemberut lagi...yah tidak ada pilihan lain,jika dia sudah mencapai mode ini akan makan waktu seminggu untuk membuatnya baikan..

"Hey Rebecca sini.."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ..

"O,Oni-chan..ja,jangan tiba tiba...haa..."

Dan aku menciumnya..

"Kening?"

Aku mencium keningnya,bayangan wajahnya bertahap menjadi merah padam dan kemudian melangkah menjauh menuruni tangga dari lantai dua dengan hentakan keras ...

"Dasar menyebalkan...Cepat turun Kaa-san dan Otou-san sudah menunggu..Oni-chan bodoh!"

Kenapa jadi begini?..aku salah ?..aku mengeluh pada diriku sendiri.

"Rias..tolong buatkan Teh yang tidak terlalu manis..."

"OK..Ini sudah siap..Isei!..berhentilah bersikap seperti itu..kau seorang ayah jadi beri contoh yang baik pada anak anak"

Kaa-san yang membawa teh mendadak marah ketika melihat Otou san makan tanpa menunggu kami.

Ya kedua orang ini adalah ayah dan ibu kami,,Hyoudou Isei dan Hyoudou Rias,sebenarnya nama keluarga Kaa-san adalah Gremory tapi karena dia menikah dengan Otou-san maka pada ahirnya nama dari keluarga Otou-san yang dia gunakan,meski dalam beberapa kasus spesial Kaa-san akan menggunakan nama Gremory, dan kupikir nama Gremory itu sedikit misterius karena Kaa-san melarangku untuk menyebutkan nama tersebut di depan umum,

Dan itu bukanlah satu satunya hal yang membuatku penasaran,ada beberapa hal dalam keluargaku yang bahkan membuatku merasa janggal sampai sekarang...salah satunya adalah Kaa-san dan Otou-san yang masih terlihat muda..jika aku pikirkan aku sudah hidup dengan mereka selama 18 tahun, jika mereka masih semuda ini pada usia berapa mereka menikah?..pertanyaan itu selalu menggangguku,

Dan satu hal lagi,bukan hanya mereka bahkan aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri ,untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak aku ketahui aku memiliki kekuatan yang sedikit berbeda dengan manusia normal,mungkin terlalu jauh jika di bandingkan dengan manusia normal sih...hal itu tetap membuatku kawatir meski aku juga mengenal ada orang lain yang memiliki kekuatan yang bahkan lebih besar dariku namanya Tojou Koneko,mungkin aku harus menyebutnya Koneko Baa-san..

Ngomong ngomong soal Koneko Baa-san ku dengar dari ayah bahwa dia dan Asia-Baa-san akan datang mengunjungi kami,dan untuk memastikan itu aku bertanya pada Kaa-san

"Owh..bukan hari ini,memang rencananya hari ini,tapi sepertinya Xenovia dan Irina memerlukan bantuan mereka jadi hari ini mereka tidak bisa datang.."

Dan seperti itulah jawaban dari Kaa-san berambut Crimson kami yang cantik..aku tidak bisa memahami bagaimana Otou-san yang selalu bersikap mesum bisa mendapat istri secantik Kaa-san.

"Kazuki apa rencanamu hari ini?..."

"Arrr..kurasa aku akan berjalan jalan ke departemen untuk membeli beberapa barang.."

Aku mengatakan itu sambil memasukan potongan tomat pertanyaan Otou-san

"Owh..itu bagus..kalau kamu Rebecca?"

"Moo..aku ingin ikut dengan Oni-chan.."

Rebecca menjawab dengan nada kesal sambil memasukan potongan daging asap dalam mulutnya.

Dia masih marah?

"Begitu..baiklah karena ayah dan ibu mau pergi hari ini jadi Kazuki kau harus jaga adikmu.."

Aku mengangguk menanggapi perintah Kaa-san ,Rebecca di sebelahku hanya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian berpaling dariku setelah pandangan kami bertemu..

"Rebecca ,kamu kenapa sih?"

Aku menncoba menggali penjelasan pada Imouto kesayanganku ,aku benar benar tidak tahan di acuhkan olehnya..

"Huh!"

Dia hanya mendesah dengan tajam

"Rebecca ,apa aku berbuat salah?..maafkan aku..aku akan melakukan apapun.."

Aku mengatakan itu dan tiba tiba aku melihat goncangan kecil di bahu imouto kesayanganku ini..

"Apapun?"

"Se,selama itu masih dalam kemampuanku"

Aku mengatakan hal itu untuk mencegah sesuatu tidak masuk akal yang mungkin dia minta,tapi dia hanya memejamkan mata dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin ciuman selamat pagi dari Oni-chan.."

"Tadi sudah kan?"

"Aku ingin di bibir bukan di kening"

Muka Rebecca bersemu ketika mengatakan kata itu dengan lirih,dan itu benar benar membuatku sangat Shock...Imouto kesayanganku memang hebat!...bu,bukan tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini

Otou san di depan kami hanya tertegun dan Kaa-san yang memperhatikan kami dari dapur juga hanya tersenyum aneh sambil mengatakan"Ara ara " dan "fufufu" hal yang mengingatkanku pada Akeno Baa-san yang cantik namun sedikit menyeramkan,,

**Part 2 pembicaraan para pemimpin(selingan)**

"Yo Sirzechs dan Michael...selamat datang di tempatku.."

"Hoo..Azazel ada apa?"

" Kau tampak bersemangat Michael..aku ingin kalian mendengar ini...ini tentang keponakan Sirzechs"

"Keponakan ku?"

"Ya..aku bicara tentang Kazuki-kun.."

"Kazuki?.."

"Siapa kazuki?"

"Itu keponakan ku, Michael..dia sedikit mirip dengan Isei ..namun tidak dengan mesumnya..yah kupikir dia akan menjadi kandidat yang baik untuk Maou masa depan.."

"Michael sepertinya kau harus sering sering kedunia bawah..setidaknya untuk berbincang dengan Sirzechs atau aku.."

"Aku ingin seperti itu juga Azazel..mengunjungi kalian di masa senggang ku..tapi ingat kejadian ketika hampir 2000 orang penduduk dunia bawah meninggal di karenakan mereka terkena aura suciku.."

"Ara ..aku ingat itu,Azazel kau mungkin bisa menciptakan alat untuk membantu Michael.."

"Yah akan aku usahakan.."

" Itu ide bagus Sirzechs ... mungkin sesuatu yang hebat seperti Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade akan cukup menarik.."

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu .."

"Benda apa itu.."

"Itu.."

"Diam Michael!.."

"Ara ara..maaf Sirzechs sepertinya Azazel akan melakukan hal aneh padaku jika aku mengatakannya.."

"Hey hey aku memanggil kalian bukan untuk membicarakan hal ini..."

"Oh benar..bisa kita masuk dalam pembicaraan?"

"Aku setuju Michael..jadi Azazel apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ini tentang Hyoudou Kazuki...aku mulai mengamatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu sejak aku menerima info darimu Sirzechs, bahwa salah satu keponakanmu memiliki Sacred Gear yang kemungkinan adalah Longinus..yang jadi masalah adalah..kenapa Sacred Gear bisa muncul dari Iblis dan bukan manusia?"

"Ara Azazel..aku belum mengatakan ,meski dia keponakanku tapi dia bukan anak yang lahir dari Rias.."

"Rias Gremory sudah menikah?.."

"Kau benar benar butuh bergaul di dunia bawah Michael...Ow Sirzechs tentang yang kau katakan itu?.."

"Yah dia..Kazuki-kun..dia adalah anak yang di temukan oleh Isei ketika pertempuran terakhir melawan golongan pahlawan d.. dia tampak tidak memiliki emosi ketika pertama aku melihatnya namun dia nampak lekat dengan Isei,...yah dulunya dia manusia sebelum Isei menjadikanya Iblis tereinkarnasi untuk menyelamatkan hidup anak itu dari penyakit anehnya..."

"Begitu?..jadi bidak macam apa yang di miliki anak itu?.."

"Semua bidak,Azazel.."

"A..apa?!.."

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tapi dari pembicaraan kalian ini pasti sangat mengejutkan,..benar?"

"Tentu saja Michael ini pertama kalinya aku mendegar bahwa ada manusia yang memerlukan semua bidak untuk di reinkarnasi menjadi Iblis!"

"Begitulah dan aku menunggu penjelasan tentang ini darimu Azazel..bagi Ajuka yang menciptakan Evil Piece dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun karena dia tidak mengerti Sacred Gear seperti dirimu "

"Sirzechs, soal itu...begini mungkin ini aneh tapi dari DNA yang aku ambil dari anak itu aku menemukan suatu hal yang mengejutkan..lihat file ini.."

"Ini!?"

"Hey Azazel,Sirzechs aku merasa di abaikan disini..."

"Maaf Michael tapi bagimu yang jarang berkunjung ke Dunia Bawah ataupun Manusia kurasa ini akan sedikit membingungkan?.."

"Kalu begitu aku menunggu penjelasanmu Azazel.."

"...Tentang anak itu..dari DNA yang aku dapatkan menunjukan bahwa dia memiliki Darah naga yang bahkan lebih kuat dari Isei...dan juga gelombang dari Sacred Gearnya sedikit berbeda dengan Sekiryuutei ataupun HakuryuuOu.."

"Apakah itu lebih kuat?.."

"Benar Sirzechs ,bisa di katakan ini memiliki konsentrasi energi naga Ribuan kali lebih besar dari pada Boosted gear maupun Divine Dividing meski jika mereka disatukan ...Michael ingat ketika pertempuran besar yang memaksa semua pemimpin dari kepercayaan seluruh dunia bersatu...?"

"Maksudmu...War of Genesis Creation?.."

"Hey kalian berdua..bisa kalian jelaskan itu ?.."

"Michel jelaskan tentang itu pada Sirzechs"

"Aku?...baiklah..ini tentang masa dimana Lucifer masih menjadi salah satu Seraphim terkuat...dan Azazel belum jatuh..ketika itu untuk pertama kalinya pemimpin dari setiap kepercayaan bersatu untuk mengalahkan satu musuh...dan musuh itu adalah Makhluk yang bahkan mendapat sebutan God Eater Of The End Day dari setiap pemimpin kepercayaan ..dengan kata lain dia adalah musuh alami yang memangsa eksistensi superior.."

"Yah ..dia adalah Naga terkuat yang pernah ada...bisa di katakan semua naga saat ini adalah naga yang tercipta dari potongan potongan tubuh makhluk ini..."

"Michael ,Azazel bisa jelaskan dengan lebih ringkas?.."

"Singkatnya itu adalah Ibu dari para naga...dan nama makhluk tersebut adalah Nornil...para pemimpin terdahulu menyebut nya dengan sebutan "Mother Nornil".."

"Tak ku sangka kau masih mengingat itu Azazel.."

"Kau pikir aku ini apa?..."

"Hey kalian berdua..jadi sekuat apa makhluk itu ?"

"Michael biar aku yang jelaskan..Sirzehs,.jika kau bertanya begitu maka aku akan katakan bahwa Ophis dan Great Red akan mati hanya karena kepakan sayapnya..."

"Begitukah..kalau begitu Azazel mungkin kita harus mempersiapkan hal selanjutnya..."

"Apa itu Sirzechs?.."

"Kurasa ini saatnya untuk memunculkan Trailer terbaru untuk Opai Dragon Season 2, kita akan membuat sebuah langkah baru dengan menggunakan Kazuki sebagai Opai dragon generasi ke dua..."

"Ara Sirzechs dalam masa seperti ini insting berbisnismu bahkan masih tajam...tapi kau juga harus ingat Kazuki itu tidak mesum seperti Isei.."

"Itu masalah mudah...serahkan padaku.."

"Hey kalian berdua..."

"Maaf Michael tapi aku dan Sirzech sedang mendiskusikan masalah penting.."

"Tidak tidak...sebenarnya aku ingin tampil dalam acara Opai dragon sebagai karakter baru dalam film tersebut..."

"Wow..itu hebat Michael..aku akan menempatkanmu sebagai Boss akhir...kurasa pria tampan akan menarik peminat dari kalayak perempuan...kita sudah punya Kiba tapi akan lebih baik jika ada dirimu Michael.."

"Ok aku nantikan itu ,Sirzechs.."

**Part 3 Pejalan Kegelapan(selingan)**

"Ada apa tuanku?"

"Owh..kalian sudah datang...aku hanya ingin kalian melihat data ini."

"Ini?..."

"Benar suatu tingkatan baru tentang Sacred Gear...seperti yang kalian tahu, tingkat kekuatan tertinggi dari Sacred Gear adalah Balance Break..tapi dari penelitian ini aku menemukan sesuatu yang baru.."

"Tapi tuan..apa ini mungkin?..jika kekuatan ini di lepaskan sama artinya dengan menentang sistem yang sudah di tetapkan oleh-Nya.."

"Ya..aku juga sudah memikirkan tentang hal itu...sebelumnya kita harus berterima kasih pada golongan pahlawan,dan golongan Maou lama, berkat mereka aku menemukan sample penelitian tentang Vanishing Dragon dan Welsh dragon.."

"Tuan,.. anda? ..."

"Tidak usah kawatir tentang hal ini, meski ini sudah di pastikan ...namun dari Sacred Gear yang kita ketahui sekarang tidak ada satupun yang memiliki potensial untuk melepaskan kekuatan ini.."

"Bagai mana dengan Bosted Gear dan Divine Dividing?.." "Juga dengan True Longinus yang merupakan Longinus terkuat..?"

"Soal itu..aku belum bisa memastikanya...tapi,dari perkembangan yang aku amati tidak ada satupun yang akan menuju ke arah itu.."

"Kalau begitu bisa di katakan ini adalah kegagalan dalam penelitian anda?.."

"Hoo..tidak, tidak ,ini bukan berarti gagal...jika kita menemukan Sacred gear yang bahkan lebih kuat dari Longinus maka semuanya akan dapat di buktikan.."

"Tapi itu..."

"Ya ya..aku mengerti kalian pasti ragu...sekarang lihat ini...aku mendapatkan ini dari salah satu reruntuhan kuno di mesir..."

"Lempengan batu tulis?"

"Ya ..dan disini ...lihat gambar ini.."

"Ini ?..Heavenly dragon?.."

"Yah pertama aku pikir juga begitu, sampai aku membaca tulisan Hieroglif di bawahnya..ini adalah cerita Genesis Creation...sebuah cerita penciptaan yang hampir ada di semua kepercayaan..akan tetapi di sini tertulis sesuatu yang berbeda...dalam tulisan ini justru menunjukan sebuah perang yang memaksa setiap pemimpin kepercayaan melakukan penciptaan...lihat gambar naga di sana...itu bukan Heavenly Dragon ,Dragon King ataupun Evil Dragon.."

"Lalu apa ini?.."

"Aku sendiri juga masih belum mengetahuinya satu satunya yang di sebutkan adalah "Genesis Dragon" dan "Mother Nornil"..mungkin kata "Genesis Dragon" bisa di mengerti ,namun hal tersebut juga merujuk pada Mother Nornil ..yang aku pikirkan adalah ..siapa Mother Nornil ini..."

"Tuan..?"

Hah ...jangan dipikirkan ..yang penting adalah bagai mana kita organisasi Night Walker bisa terus berkembang...dan juga tentang kekuatan yang bahkan melebihi Balance Break yang mampu merusak keseimbangan batas sistem yang sudah di tetapkan oleh-Nya...kekuatan yang bukan hanya merusak tapi benar benar mengabaikan batas sistem tersebut..Limit Break"

**Part 4 Awal Dari Kekacauan **

Sekitar tengah hari aku bersama adiku berjalan melintasi lautan manusia..

Tempat di mana aku berada sekarang adalah departemen store yang sering aku kunjungi sebelumnya..aku tidak terlalu mengerti tapi Tou-san dan Kaa-san memiliki suatu kenangan aneh di sini.

mungkin karena hari libur,tempat ini memiliki kepadatan yang berbeda dengan hari biasanya ,bahkan di beberapa sudut bagian terlihat penuh sesak dengan orang orang seperi surat yang di jejalkan dalam kotak pos.

aku melirik pada adiku yang terlihat penasaran,karena pandanganya berputar kesana kemari pada beberapa sudut yang agak ramai.

Untuk sekali waktu aku akan pergi ke departemen store untuk membeli beberapa manga dan beberapa keperluan lainya sepulang sekolah. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku kesini bersama Imouto manisku.

Setelah berbelanja kami beritirahat dan mengisi perut dengan hamburger dan kentang goreng di restoran cepat saji lantai satu gedung departemen store..

Kurasa di tempat ini aku satu satunya orang yang memasang wajah suram..niat awal kemari adalah untuk membeli sepasang sepatu dengan merk Nike dan jaket Limited Edition yang hanya akan ada di waktu waktu tertentu di Departemen store ini...tapi hal ini berakhir dengan 12 tas kertas yang berisi benda benda aneh yang di beli imouto ku...dan masalah utamanya adalah aku yang harus membayar semua ini...

Untuk beberapa alasan aneh aku merasa lebih baik dengan melihat wajah bahagia Rebeca ketika menikmati Cheese burger di depanku...namun ada juga beberapa kejadian yang membuatku di pandang sebagai Lilicon dan Pedophil..sebagai contoh ketika berada di bagian busana wanita..rebeca bergelantung di lenganku dengan erat dan dengan manja berkata...

"Apa ini cocok denganku...Sa-A-yang..."

Hal itu memberikan sedikit perasaan gembira dalam hatiku meski pada akhirnya menjadi hancur dengan pandangan orang yang mengatakan "DIA BEJAT!"

Mau bagaimana lagi untuk seorang anak SMA kelas 2 yang pergi kencan dengan Seorang siswi SMP kelas 1 akan memberikan kesan Lolicon pada si anak SMA..tapi dalam hal ini aku adalah kakaknya!..Oh lupakan..dari pandangan mereka kami tidak mirip seperti kakak dan adik...yang ada adalah seorang Pria Lolycon dengan mangsanya..

"Hey Ni-ni...kenapa tidak dimakan...?"

Oh,pertanyaan adiku membangunkanku dari lamunanku...

"Oh..aku..."

"ONEE-SAMAAAAAAA!"

Belum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku suara keras dari 2 orang gadis yang dengan cepat berlari pada kami terdengar nyaring dan itu mengagetkanku tahu!..

"Onee-sama...jarang sekali melihatmu datang ketempat seperti ini.."

"Chisame?!..Ibiki?!... aku hanya sedang ingin belanja di luar saja hari ini..biasanya aku memesan barang secara online.."

Benarkah?...tunggu jika kau bisa memesan barang secara online lalu kenapa hari ini memutuskan untuk datang bersamaku!?..

"Onee-sama?"

"I,itu..."

Mengerutkan dahiku aku bertanya pada Rebeca dan Rebeca menjawab dengan nada kikuk sambil memasang senyum aneh,yah seperti yang aku duga dia populer..tapi dia juga populer di antara para siswi?..itu mengejutkan..andai saja aku seperti dia haaah..banyak hal yang dia miliki sedang kan aku tidak

"Onee-sama orang ini?.."

"Dia kakakku"

"Yooo..aku Kazuki.."

"Onee-sama mungkinkah?!"

Aku memperkenalkan diri dan mereka mulai membisikan sesuatu ,kupikir ini bukan hal yang baik di lihat dari tatapan tajam mata kedua orang itu...entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi aku yakin aku tidak ingin mengetahui hal itu..

"Daaahh Onee-sama..dan...Oni-chan.."

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup rumit kami berpisah, keduanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Rebeca dengan senyum malaikat dan berakhir padaku dengan tatapan seperti pisau..Ok ini menyebalkan..aku menatap Rebeca dengan mata setengah terbuka tapi dia hanya tersenyum seperti kucing padaku..sial...tatapan ini!

"Nee Ni-ni.. bagian mana yang kau suka dari seorang gadis?"

Owooo..pertanyaan macam apa itu...Rebeca kenapa tiba tiba bertanya hal seperti itu!..

"I,itu...kurasa tidak ada yang sepsial.."

"Apa itu..cepat katakan...?!"

Ada apa dengan perasaan terpojok ini?..aku merasa seperti sedang di introgasi..

"Well..Dada..semua laki laki suka dada..."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu Rebeca menatap dan meletakan tanganya di dadanya...kemudian berkata..

"Cih..O,Oni-chan t,tunggu 4 tahun lagi!"

Dan jawaban itu hanya membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepalaku.. haa?..kenapa sikapnya jadi aneh begini?..

Berniat meninggalkan departemen store aku menggandeng tangan mungil rebeca, tapi..Tiba tiba suasana hangat dan lembut menyelimuti tubuhku

Ini?..apa?..apa yang terjadi barusan...kabut berwarna ungu menyebar di sekeliling kami...aku memandang sekitar tapi tidak ada seorang pun selain aku dan Rebeca..merekamenghilang seperti di telan kabut.

kemana semua orang pergi?

"Oni-chan berlindung di belakangku.."

Hee?..aku kakakmu seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu..tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakanya karena Imoutoku membuat ekspresi tajam yang bahkan belum pernah aku lihat..

Dalam hatiku aku merasakan sebuah firasat tak mengenakan..dan itu di buktikan dengan munculnya 2 orang dari dalam kabut ungu di depan kami...

"Ara..senang bertemu dengan mu nona muda gremory.."

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan Tuxedo putih dan di belakangnya pria lain dengan tuxedo hitam sudah bersiaga..

"Siapa...siapa kalian?!"

Wow..imouto manisku bisa bicara seperti itu juga?..dan itu tampak keren..tunggu apa yang aku pikirkan?!

"Namaku Kritias..dan di belakangku adalah Golgota..kami adalah keturunan Atlantis yang tersisa.."

Atlantis?..tunggu itu adalah nama benua hilang yang tertulis dalam percakapan Plato, lagi pula kota itu tidak benar benar ada kan?...apa orang ini gila..?

Saat dimana aku berargumen dalam kepalaku orang itu membuat sebuah lingkaran aneh dengan banyak tulisan di udara..tunggu itu sesuatu yang disebut lingkaran sihirkan? percakapan ini mulai gak masuk akal..

Rebeca juga menciptakan Aura merah gelap di sekelilingnya...bahkan adiku juga bisa berbuat seperti itu!?

"Mungkin aku masih terlalu muda untuk bertarung,tapi jangan remehkan aku walau bagaimanapun akuadalah bagian keluarga Gremory!"

Pria di depan kami melemparkan bola api dari lingkaran aneh dan Rebeca menahanya dengan aura merahnya..dia bisa menahanya dengan sempurna tapi aku yakin pasti itu sangat sulit untuk tubuh kecil itu..

Meski sebentar aku menyadari Rebeca melihatku..ekspresi itu..aku tahu itu adalah ekspresi taku,bukan lebih seperti malu...apa dia malu memperlihatkan kekuatanya padaku?

"O,oni-chan...maaf..tapi ku mohon jangan benci aku.."

Aku melihat air mata mengalir dari mata kecil berwarna seperti ruby itu...Bodoh apa yang kau bicarakan?..aku tidak akan pernah membencimu..aku ingin mengatakan hal itu tapi saat ini tubuhku masih tidak bisa bergerak karena Shock..

"Rebeca!.."

Rebeca terjatuh!..sudah kuduga dia tidak akan mampu menahan kekuatan besar itu..aku berlari menghampirinya..tapi..

"Pengganggu sebaiknya di singkirkan.."

Sebuah cahaya putih melesat dari tangan pria bertuxedo hitam..cahaya itu menembus tepat di dadaku seperti tombak menciptakan Sebuah lubang besar..Perasaan sakit segera menyerang sampai ke sel sel otaku seperti sebuah akar yang menjalar dengan cepat...membuatku terjatuh kelantai...

"ONI-CHAN!"

Rebeca dia berlari kearahku dan meletakan kepalaku di pangkuanya..aku melihat butiran bening seperti kristal mengalir lembut dari mata ruby imoutoku..apa aku akan mati..rasa sakit di dadaku berubah menjadi perasaan dingin seperti membeku..bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku..jadi seperti ini perasaan akan mati?...

"Oni-chan..bertahanlah!..Oni-chan..Oni-chan!"

Aku masih mendengar suara Rebeca..hey ada apa dengan muka itu?..benar juga dia pasti sedih...maaf tapi sepertinya ini sudah batasku...Pandanganku semakin kabur dan suara Rebeca mulai menghilang dari kesadaranku..hingga akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap..

(Belum saatnya kau untuk mati..ada takdir yang harus kau jalani...ingatlah..kematian hanya sebuah awal..)

**Part 5 Kelahiran Suci Dari Anak Haram**

"ONI-CHAAAAANNN!"

Aku menangisi Oni-chanku yang terbaring lemas di pangkuanku dengan lubang besar di dadanya...ini tidak mungkin Oni-chan..Oni-chan tidak mungkin mati...

"Oni-chan..bangun...ini cuma bercanda kan?.. bangun..bangun Oni-chan, ini tidak lucu...aku ..aku berjanji tidak akan nakal..aku tidak akan menyisakan paprika dan wortel dipiringku lagi,aku akan makan semuanya..Oni-chan bilang kalau suka gadis dengan dada besarkan?..aku..aku akan rajin minum susu supaya dadaku tumbuh..mungkin memang sedikit memakan waktu tapi aku ingin Oni-chan yang pertama memegangnya setelah itu tumbuh.."

Aku mengatakan hal itu tanpa kesadaranku...ini kali pertama aku merasakan kesedihan seperti ini...Aku Rebeca Gremory dan Oni-chanku memang bukan saudara kandung..tapi aku sudah mencintainya seperti Oni-chanku sendiri..tidak..bukan...ini tidak seharusnya begitu..selama ini aku hanya membohongi diriku..aku suka dengan Oni-chan bukan sebagai Oni-chan tetapi sebagai Kazuki..

7 tahun yang lalu,Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama membawa seorang anak laki laki kerumah..untuk pertama aku melihatnya, anak itu tampak menyeramkan..ekspresi kosong dengan tatapan mata merah yang menyeramkan..juga rambut merah menyala yang di selingi titik titik emas menyala yang terbang ke udara, menunjukan rambut itu seperti terbuat dari api yang membara,..membuat seolah akan membakar siapapun yang mendekat..

Tou-sama mengatakan dia adalah budaknya..awalnya dia adalah manusia dan sekarang di reinkarnasi menjadi iblis..saat itu aku sama sekali tida mengerti ketika Tou-sama mengatakan pada Greyfia baa-san bahwa anak itu di reinkarnasi menggunakan ke 15 bidak yang dia miliki...untuk beberapa alasan aku merasa senang karena memiliki teman bermain di dunia bawah..sebagai salah satu putri dari keluarga Maou aku tinggal di istana kediaman Gremory hanya di temani oleh para pelayan membuatku menginginkan teman yang paling tidak seumuran denganku...

Sampai dia datang..., dia mungkin menyeramkan dan itu membuatku semakin tertekan..tapi..ketika suatu waktu dia datang menghampiriku dan berkata..."aku ingin bermain denganmu..sejak aku lahir aku sudah di kurung di ruang bawah tanah kuill..jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan ..jadi bertemanlah denganku.." mungkin kata itu di ucapkan dengan ekspresi kosong , tapi aku menyadari benar bahwa dia pasti sangat sulit untuk memulai percakapan...sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai memanggilnya Oni-chan dan juga aku tidak tahu sejak kapan rambutnya menjadi hitam..tapi aku benar benar senang ketika dia berkata "Aku akan melindungimu meski aku harus mati"..

Dan sekarang Orang itu tela menepati janjinya..terbaring Lemas di pangkuanku...dengan darah segar mengalir deras dari lubang besar didadanya..

"Oni-chan...Oni-chan!"

"Ara..Golgota apa yang kau lakukan...target kita hanya nona muda Gremory itu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Oni-chan!?"

Aku menebalkan aura merahku..ini adalah kemampuan Power Of Destruction yang aku warisi dari Kaa-sama..aku tahu ini terlihat gila tapi aku terus melemparkan bola merah berisi kekuatan penghancur terkuat yang aku miliki...

"Ara...lihat kau membuatnya marah Golgota.."

"Maafkan aku tuanku..tadi kupikir pria itu akan menganggu.."

Pria dengan baju putih itu menahan seranganku dengan sepuah Lingkaran sihir tipe penahan..ini tidak berhasil?...sial apa yang harus aku lakukan...aku merintih dalam hatiku atas kelemahanku...kekuatanku adalah Power Of Destruction,..tapi,prisai kecil dari pria itu bahkan tidak bisa aku hancurkan..apa aku juga akan mati?..kenapa aku terlalu lemah...tolong aku..seseorang..tolong aku...Kaa-san...Tou-San...Oni-chan!

"_Kematian hanya sebuah awal..."_

Suara itu terdengar, suara berat yang seperti menahan kemarahan..di belakangku Oni-chanku terbangun dengan Lubang masih berada pada Dadanya..tapi kali ini Lubang itu tidak berlumuran darah melainkan berwarna hitam kelam seperti langit malam...Apa itu...?

"Oni...Chan...?"

"hmm..ini semakin menarik..."

Suara serak dari pria putih itu muncul di belakangku..pria itu..pria dengan baju putih itu sudah berada di belakangku?!...sejak kapan dia mendekat?..aku segera berbalik mempersiapan kekuatan Power Of Destruction pada telapak tanganku, tapi lengan kananya yang besar sudah mencengkram leherku...dia cepat!..sial..apa ini sudah berakhir ?..aku akan benar benar mati...Oni-chan!..

Keputusasaan mulai merasuk dalam hatiku, tapi sesuatu terjadi..Tubuh Onichan yang berada di lantai tiba tiba menghilang bersama desahan angin keras yang tiba tiba muncul...kemudian

"UWAAAAAA!..."

Suara teriakan kesakitan dari orang di belakangku terdengar...apa yang terjadi?..

_"Di sini aku adalah aturan...Akan aku rebut kekuasaan yang ada ..Gadis ini memiliki hak atas kehidupan di bawah nama Ibu dari para naga..tidak peduli siapapun itu bahkan dewa sekalipun tak akan aku biarkan mereka menghentikan ke inginanku...disinilah saat dimana pemburu di buru...akan aku buat mereka yang berdosa tenggelam dalam penderitaan.."_

Aku terjatuh, sebuah lengan berdarah telah terlepas dari tubuh pria berbaju putih itu..Dan sekarang di depanku seseorang berdiri ..rambut merah yang menyala di selingi dengan titik titik emas yang betebaran di udara mewarnai pandanganku..dia berbalik padaku ,ini menakutkan..mata merah dengan senyum yang hanya bisa di katakan sebagai kegilaan itu...

"Oni..."

Kata kataku terhenti , dia bukan Oni-chan...Oni-chan ku adalah orang dengan pandangan yang selalu lembut, bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan Oni-chan yang sedang marah..tapi ini..ini terlalu berlebihan..mata yang haus darah dan kegilaan itu..itu bukan mata Oni-chan

"Kau...Brengsek!...Sebenarnya siapa kau!.."

"Hehe..hehe..HWAHAHAHAHAHA!.."

Orang ini mulai tertawa...Oni-chan apa yang terjadi?..kenapa ..kenapa kau jadi seperti ini...

"Aku?..aku adalah aturan dari aturan..."

"Brengsek ..hanya orang bodoh yang akan megatakan seperti itu.."

"Nee?..Begitu?...bagai mana dengan ini..."

Sebuah Gauntlet merah muncul di tangan kananya,Itu Boosted Gear seperti punya Tou-sama..tidak itu berbeda...Warna merah itu sedikit transparan seperti crystal dengan benang benang emas pada tiap ukiranya...lagi pula permata hitam itu tidak seperti permata hijau Tou-sama..

"Itu..Sacred Gear..?"

"Ara jadi pecahan tubuhku di sebut Sacred Gear?..."

Oni-chan membalikan badanya padaku..mengulurkan tanganya...aku yang masih terduduk menerima tangan itu dan kemudian dia menariku untuk membantuku berdiri,.

"Oni-chan..apa yang terjadi..aku melihat kau berlari kemudian itu berakhir dngan lubang di dadamu dan sekarang kau..kau..hiks.."

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku,cairan hangat mengalir di pipiku ,tapi..tangan lembut Oni-chan menyeka cairan itu dengan hangat..

"Maaf..tapi aku yang sekarang bukan Oni-chan mu...hey..hey..jangan menagis begitu..bocah itu masih hidup..jadi kau bisa tenang..sekarang dia berada disini.."

Oni-chan menunjuk pada lubang di dadanya yang mulai menutup...apa maksudnya itu?..Berbalik mengahadap laki laki putih itu Oni-chan berkata..

"Namaku adalah Nornil...untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa aku beritahukan..juga.. Guntlet di tangan kananku adalah..Divinity Taker.."

"Nornil?..ibu para naga?..Divinity Taker ,Longinus yang bahkan tidak termasuk dalam daftar ..hehe begitu ...bagus bagus...sepertinya dengan begini semuanya akan jadi menarik.."

Pria putih itu mengeluarkan senyum menjijikan...astaga bisa kau hentikan itu?..kemudian Oni-chan disampingku meletakan gauntlet dengan warna Kristal merah di pundaku..

"Maaf...tapi aku membutuhkan sedikit bantuanmu..."

[Steal!..]

Suara bernada mekanik muncul dari Gauntlet dan sesuatu tiba tiba terjadi dalam tubuhku...aku merasa kekuatanku di hisap..bukan !,tapi benar benar menghilang!..Efek itu membuatku terduduk karena kakiku tiba tiba terasa lemas..Oni-chan berjalan maju mendekati pria berbaju putih yang menekan luka di tangan kanannya..

"Mari kita selesaikan ini..."

[Adjustment Complete!..Count Start..]

Suara mekanik terdengar lagi dan aku mulai merasakan hawa aneh dari tubuh Oni-chan ku..

"Hmm..sepertinya memang perlu penyesuaian dengan kekuatan tidak sempurna ini...30 detik?..ini terlalu lama..."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?!"

Mendengar perkataan Oni-chan Pria dengan baju hitam mulai bergerak...Tapi Oni-chan hanya memasang senyum gila yang sama ...untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling pandang sampai suara itu muncul...

[Count Over...Dragon Of Destruction Form Start!]

Saat berikutnya aura merah yang tebal muncul di sekeliling Oni-chan..itu..itu Power Of Destruction!...bagai mana bisa...harusnya Oni-chan yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kaa-sama tidak mungkin memiliki kemampuan itu..apa dia sebenarnya dari pihak Bael?..tidak..itu tidak mungkin..

"Ini belum semuanya..."

[Enhanced!]

Kemudian Aura merah benar benar membungkus tubuh Oni-chan..jika aku ingat kejadian ini mirip dengan saat dimana Sirzechs Ji-chan menggunakan kekuatanya di ruang bawah tanah,...saat itu aku masih kecil...ketika itu aku mengikuti Oji-chan dan Azazel Sensei menuju perpustakaan bawah tanah..aku pikir mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatau tentang kekuatan Sirzech Ji-Chan..tapi yang aku lihat disana adalah Oji-Chan yang berubah menjadi maklhuk merah menakutkan...

"Golgota...kita mundur.."

"Tapi tuan..."

"Kekuatan Power Of Destruction itu sudah bukan dalam level normal lagi...sepertinya Sacred Gear itu berada pada tingkat yang lebih jauh dari pada Longinus..."

Pria putih yang kehilangan lengan kanannya itu menatap Oni-chan setelah melirik padaku sebentar..

"Itu..kemapuan_ Authority steal_ dan _Maxima Liminis bukan_?.."

"..."

Oni-chan hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal itu...itu aneh...aku berpikir ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan...

"Golgota untuk saat ini kita lebih baik menyerah untuk mendapat data tentang Power Of Destruction..dari pengamatanku saat ini...kita tidak akan bisa menghadapi makhluk ini dengan keadaan kita sekarang...lebih baik kita mundur...selain itu,Power Of Destruction dalam tingkatan tidak normal yang dia gunakan sudah mulai memberikan dampak erosi pada replika Dimensional Lost ini..."

"Hee?...kalian akan lari?...tidak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi!..."

"Hentikan...O,Oni-chan ..Hentikan!..jika kau menggunakan itu tempat ini akan hancur..."

Aku menahan tangan Oni-chanku yang diangkat keatas membentuk sebuah Kosentrasi energi Power Of Destruction ..

"Sebaiknya kau dengarkan perkataannya..jika kau menggunakan kekuatan itu, tempat ini akan segera hancur dan aku tidak menjamin dunia di luar dimensi ini tidak akan terkena dampak...di bawah kondisi normal Replika Dimensional Lost ini memiliki ketahanan yang serupa dengan aslinya...tapi kekuatanmu itu berada di atas kemampuan Longinus peringkat atas.."

"Ara...Baiklah untuk saat ini aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi..tapi...lain kali...jangan harap hal seperti ini akan terjadi.."

"..Aku sangat menantikan itu...Golgota ayo pergi.."

"baik..Tuan Kritias"

Orang berpakaian hitam itu mengambil potongan tangan yang tergeletak di lantai. Bersamaan dengan lenyapnya mereka kabut ungu menghilang...keramaian dari Departemen store seperti membangunkanku dari sebuah hipnotis...Oni-chan mendekatiku kemudian berkata...

"Aku titipan Bocah ini...membawa kesadaranku sampai di sini terlalu memakan tenaga...ini sudah batasku...untung gertakan ku berhasil pada mereka.."

Suara lirih yang lemah..membisik di telingaku bersama Oni-chan ku yang tertidur pulas di pundaku...

Ini memalukan...mata semua orang tertuju pada kami...Oni-chan kau berat...cepat banguuuunnn!...

_Wilayah Gremory rumah sakit iblis terreinkarnasi _(maaf di sini Isei tidak banyak bicara karena saya g bisa meraninnya)

Sebuah ruangan putih dengan jendela terbuka, korden pada jendelanya berkibar karena di tiup angin yang terasa sejuk ketika menerpa wajah, selain itu hembusan tersebut juga sedikit menghilangkan bau bau aneh dari obat obatan di tempat ini.

Di tempat ini hanya ada 3 orang ,Aku Rebeca Gremory dan Kaa-sama...dan seorang lagi adalah...seseorang yang sedang terbaring tak bergerak di atas ranjang putih di depan kami, dia adalah Kazuki-Onichan. Ini sudah hampir 4 hari namun dia belum sadarkan diri sejak kekacauan di departemen store 4 hari yang lalu. Saat itu aku melihat sisi lain dari Oni-chan,..bukan..bahkan aku tidak bisa menganggap orang itu sebagai Oni-chan. Aku masih ingat pada kejadian itu, dimana seseorang dengan rambut merah berapi api yang tidak sama denganku berdiri di depanku untuk melindungiku, tapi entah kenapa aku masih tidak bisa menerima hal bahwa dia adalah Oni-chan..mungkin karena aku takut untuk mengakui hal tersebut, Oni-chan yang aku kenal adalah orang baik yang tidak akan pernah membuat sebuah tatapan yang hanya bisa dikatakan sebagai kegilaan seperti itu..

Lagi pula dia mengatakan tentang sesuatu bahwa dia bukanlah Oni-chan..hal itu masih membebani diriku sampai sekarang..ada sesuatu yang lain dalam tubuh Oni-chan..itu bisa aku pastikan dengan melihat Gauntlet kristal berwarna merah dengan benang benang emas yang membentuk sebuah ukiran pada lengan kanan Oni-chan yang tidak sadarkan diri..Nornil..aku ingat dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu tapi apa itu...

Banyak hal mulai berputar putar dalam kepalaku...kemudian pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka,dan seseorang berjalan masuk..melihat orang itu Kaa-sama langsung berdiri seolah dia sudah menunggu orang itu. ya ..dia adalah Azazel sensei...dia adalah guru Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama ketika masih di sekolah.

"Hoo..Rias dan Rebeca selamat pagi..."

"Azazel...dimana Issei..."

Benar dimana Tou-sama?..terakhir aku lihat Azazel sensei mengajak Tou-sama -sama di sampingku mulai membuat ekspresi kawatir..

"Hey hey...tenanglah ..Issei masih bersama Michael...kalian tidak perlu khawatir, selama dia bersama Michael cahaya surga tidak akan melukainya..."

"Lalu kenapa kauberada disini?..kukira kau juga berada di perpustakaan Surga?"

"ya..ya..itu benar,..tapi semuanya sudah selesai, aku sudah mendapat semua data yang aku butuhkan.."

Azazel sensei menjawab dengan senyum aneh pada Kaa-sama..

"Lalu kenapa Issei masih berada di sana?..|

"Itu..."

Suasana mulai menegang,ini bukan karena pertanyaan Kaa-sama yang seperti mengintrogasi namun di sebabkan oleh perubahan tajam dari ekspresi sensei...

"Begini...Rias,Rebeca...jika aku katakan mungkin ini hanya akan membuat kalian tertekan...tapi ini adalah yang terbaik.."

"Bisa kau tidak berbelit belit..?"

Kaa-sama kau juga jadi seram..tapi jika itu aku juga memiliki perasaan sama, kau tidak perlu berbelit belit seperti itu sensei! kemudian bibir senesei mula bergerak mengeluarkan sebuah kata..

"Kazuki...mungkin dia sebenarnya sudah mati.."

"APA!"

pundaku seperti jatuh ketika mendengar itu..ini tidak mungkin Oni-chan tidak mungkin mati..ini pasti bohong...aku mencoba meyakinkan kata kata ku dalam hatiku tapi sekeras apapun aku berusaha cairan hangat dari mataku tidak bisa ku tahan untuk tidak keluar. Kaa-sama juga terduduk lemas di sampingku ,aku tahu dia juga merasakan hal yang sama...ke,kenapa jadi begini...aku..aku baru saja menyadari perasaanku...Oni-chan bodoh!..aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau mati..

"Tu..tunggu sebentar...aku belum selesai...maksudku ,Seharusnya dia memang sudah mati tapi kenyataannya jantungnya masih berdetak sampai saat ini."

"Ja,jadi apa yang ingin anda katakan sensei.."

mengelap air mataku aku bertanya pada Sensei..

"Hoo..maaf Rebeca sudah mengejutkanmu...Kazuki belum mati, tapi dia juga tidak hidup..lebih tepatnya..jika bukan karena Nornil yang mengikat jiwanya sebelum jiwa itu lepas dan menyembuhkan lukanya, Kazuki tidak akan berada disini sekarang.."

"Nornil?"

Kaa-sama memasang wajah heran, benar Nornil itu nama yang belum pernah aku dengar dari Mitologi manapun..tapi dia sudah memunculkan dirinya di depanku...sebenarnya dia itu apa...pertanyaan itu benar benar membuat kepalaku seperti bengkak..kemudian Sensei melanjutkan..

"Nornil atau yang para pemimpin sebut dengan Mother Nornil juga mendapat gelar God Eater, yang juga merupakan Genensis dragon.."

"Genesis Dragon?.."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk bertanya..Tentu saja..Genesis Dragon nama yang bahkan terdengar begitu agung...aku tidak bisa bayangkan seperti apa makhluk dengan nama seperti itu.

"Dulu sekali ketika manusia belum di ciptakan, saa- saat dimana dunia ini masih damai,saat itu aku dan Lucifer masih merupakan 1 rekan dengan Michael...pada masa itu terdapat suatu eksistensi yang merupakan Batas dari para pemimpin kepercayaan eksistensi yang bahkan para pemimpin menolak untuk menuliskanya dalam kitab mereka .Bisa di katakan Makhluk ini merupakan puncak dari segala puncak kekuatan superior, disebut sebagai The Ruller pengatur dari segala aturan, ...keadilan sejati...tapi pada akhirnya para pemimpin yang tidak puas dengan kekuasaan mereka ,mencoba untuk mendapatkan lebih dengan menantang Nornil..yang kemudian menyebabkan War Of Creation...demi meningkatkan pasukan Para pemimpin menciptakan manusia sebagai tanda perjanjian antar pemimpin, juga menciptakan tempat pendukung lain untuk memancing dan melemahkan Nornil..dan hasil dari peperangan itu adalah..."

"Nornil berhasil di tumbangkan?"

Kaa-sama memotong perkataan Sensei...tapi makhluk yang sensei ceritakan itu sangat hebat,pengatur dari segala aturan...bahkan harus menyatukan kekuatan dari banyak pemimpin kepercayaan untuk menjatuhkanya. Dia,,,Nornil pasti adalah makhluk yang sangat luar biasa itu lah yang aku pikirkan...sangat hebat bahkan membuat para pemimpin menolak untuk menyebutnya dalam Kitab mereka

"Ya...itu benar..tapi tidak sedikit yang telah menjadi korban selain dewa dewa tingkat rendah,,,Mithra dan Verethragna yang merupakan dewa tertinggi dan terkuat dalam Mitologi persia, Amoun,Ra,dan Osiris dari mesir,,,juga Nuada pemimpin dari Kepercayaan Cheltic. Mereka semua adalah pahlawan yang telah menjatuhkan Nornil dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka.

Kaa-sama dan aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar itu...Makhluk yang sangat kuat..dan sekarang dia sedang tertidur di dalam tubuh Oni-chan..apa itu akan baik baik saja memiliki kekuatan yang bahkan di takuti oleh para pemimpin kepercayaan?

"Kalian tidakperlu kawatir seperti itu..ini justru baik...dengan Nornil dipihak kita itu akan lebih efektif dari pada Sekiryuutei ataupun HakuryuuOu di pihak kita...bahkan kedua heavenly dragon tidak akan bisa berkutik menghadapi kekuatan ini.."

"I,itu tidak mungkin ...kekuatan yang bahkan menyaingi 2 heavenly dragon yang sudah bersatu..."

Kaa-sama bertindak seolah dia tidakpercaya, tapi itu adalah reaksi yang alami...jika 2 heavenly dragon saja tidak mampu mengalahkanya maka makhluk ini pasti nerada di dimensi berbeda dengan kita.

"Sebenarnya untuk saat ini memang tidak mungkin...dengan kondisi dimana aspek naga dari Nornil terpisah kedalam naga naga yang ada sekarang , membuat Nornil tidak bisa menunjukan Potensi sebenarnya dari kekuatanya...[Authority Steal],[Authority Adjustment],dan [Maxima Liminis] Sacred gear dengan 3 kemampuan adalah tipe langka dari Sacred Gear Longinus ,,lagi pula [Divinity Taker]..itu hanyalah kemampuan dasar dari Nornil.."

Sensei duduk padakursi di seberang kami,menyilangkan kakinya kemudian melanjutkan...

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini...jika Kazuki sudah sadar..jangan biarkan dia menggunakan kekuatanya terlalu berlebihan,[ Authority Steal] dan [Authority Adjusment] untuk dua kemampuan ini tidak ada masalah tapi untuk [Maxima Liminis] itu terlalu berbahaya untuk tubuhnya yang terbatas..."

"Apa maksudmu Azazel"

Kaa-sama membuat ekspresi menakutkan lagi...ugh ini mulai seram,..tapi betul juga, apa maksudmu sensei..

"Ara..akan aku jelaskan,...[Maxima Liminis] sebuah kemampuan yang akan terus memaksa tubuh penggunanya berada pada titik maksimal juga akan memaksimalkan potensi dari kekuatan yang sudah dia rampas...Ok , itu terdengar sangat hebat,..yang jadi masalah adalah..Sell pada tubuh itu tidak ada yang tetap, dengan kata lain [Maxima Liminis] akan menggerogoti tubuh kazuki jika di gunakan dalam jangka lama...tidak bukan hanya tubuhnya, jika kapasitas tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas mungkin jiwanya akan termakan juga.."

"Bagaimana jika menggunakan [Riverse] untuk menanganinya"

Kaa-sama bertanya...Sensei yang menanggapi itu sedikit memutar bola matanya kemudian berkata.

"Metode itu sudah pernah aku ujikan sebelumnya pada pecahan nornil...tapi hasilnya nihil...[Riverse] memerlukan jeda beberapa detik untuk penggunaan..sedangkan [Maxima Liminis] akan langsung memberikan efek ketika batas tubuh penggunanya dibawah 30 % ,selain itu ketika menggunakan [Riverese pada [Maxima Liminis] itu akan membalik kemampuan memperkuat menjadi melemahkan dengan melemahkan tubuhnya membuat kemampuan [Maxima Liminis] kembali aktif secara paksa, jika itu terus berlanjut akan membuat tubuh Kzuki lebih cepat tererosi...Dan masih ada satu lagi yang membuatku khawatir...Sistem yang di bentuk Oleh "DIA" masih belum bisa di patahkan...sesuatu yang besar memiliki pengorbanan yang setara dengan apa yang di peroleh..."

"Sensei...Apa yang terjadi jika Kazuki telah mencapai batas dari [Maxima Liminis]?"

Aku bertanya dengan nada bergetar...aku tahu mungkin jawabanya tidak akan sebaik yang aku harapkan, aku tapi benar benar ingin tahu!

"Itu-...Kazuki..dia mungkin akan lenyap..."

"Lenyap?.."

Aku dan Kaa-sama hanya bisa diam menanggapi itu..

"Ya...sejak awal Nornil adalah sebuah existensi yang di tentang oleh pihak manapun..jadi, jika dia lenyap,..maka Sistem juga akan melenyapkan eksistensinya dari masa lalu ,masa kini,dan masa yang akan datang..."

"Apa...maksudmu?"

Kaa-sama bertanya..

"Maksudku.. dia akan di anggap tidak pernah ada...dia akan di lenyapkan dari ingatan semua makhluk.."

Kami berdua terdiam...sensei seperti menahan kekawatiran...jika Oni-chan mati maka aku tidak akan bisa mengingatnya lagi,dia akan terhapus dari ingatanku...bukankah itu terlalu kejam?... kenapa harus jadi seperti ini...aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi...

Air mata hangat terus mengalir dari ujung mataku...aku merasa sangat sulit untuk menahanya..berkali kali aku menghapusnya tapi tetap tidak mau berhenti...

kemudian pintu kamar itu terbuka untuk kedua kalinya...seorang pria tampan dengan rambut pirang muncul dari balik pintu...itu Michael-sama...di belakangnya aku melihat senyum ceria dari orang yang familiar ...itu Tou-sama!..tunggu tapi lengan itu...tangan kanan Tou sama berubah menjadi lengan besar bersisik...lengan naga hanya itu hal yang bisa aku pikirkan...di tangan kirinya gauntlet merah sedang memegang sebuah benda bersinar kebiruan...itu sebuah cincin..

"Yoo semua...!.."

Seperti biasa dia tidak bisa membaca suasana..dasar Tou-sama bodoh...mellihat itu kaa-sama berdiri kemudian memeluk Tou-sama...

"Eh?..Issei benda di tanganmu itu?"

Azzazel sensei beraksi terkejut melihat benda di tangan Tou-sama..

kemudian dari samping Tou-sama Michael-berjalan mendekat pada kami..

"Ini adalah benda yang tersimpan dalam penyimpanan terlarang Surga...namanya[_belom ke pikiran_], ini adalah salah satu dari Sacred Gear tipe Nornil yang sengaja di segel oleh "Dia"..."

Sacred Gear tipe Nornil?...apa?..ternyata masih ada yang lain?...Kaa-sama memperhatikan benda di tangan Tou-sama dia hendak menyentuhnya tapi Tou-sama melarang...Michael-sama kemudian melanjutlan..

"Sebaiknya jangan sentuh itu..nona Gremory...benda ini benda kuat yang akan membuat siapapun yang menyentuhnya menjadi naga...bahkan aku tidak berani menyentuh benda itu, karena itulah aku meminta Sekiryuutei-dono untuk membantuku membawanya... karena hanya naga yang tidak terpengaruh oleh benda itu...meski begitu ternyata benda ini tetap memberikan Efek pada lengan kanan Sekiryuutei-dono..."

"Ka..kau melibatkan Isei untuk mengambil benda berbahaya seperti ini!"

Itu benar!..kenapa anda melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu pada Tou-samaku!..tapi mendengar Kaa-sama yang berteriak pada Michael-sama Tou-sama justru berkata agar Kaa-sama menenangkan dirinya...dia berkata ini semua untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Oni-chan...

Karena itu kami harus menerima hal ini,..kemudian Kaa-sama bertanya pada Azzazel sensei..

"Sebenarnya benda apa itu?.."

Sensei juga memasang wajah tajam melihat sebuah cincin yang ada di tangan kiri Tou-sama.. kenudian berkata..

"itu..aku juga tidak terlalu mengetahuinya karena kami para malaikat di larang mendekati tempat penyimpanan terlarang oleh "Dia"..tapi aku sempat mendengar bahkan "Dia" yang maha kuasa pun takut pada benda sekecil ini.."

Punggungku terasa di tarik mendengar itu...benda sehebat itukah benda ini ?,benda yang bahkan membuat "Dia" ketakutan sampai kedalam inti jiwanya?..

"Yah kita tidak bisa terus membuat dia menuggu ..jadi segera letakan itu dalam Gauntler bocah itu"

Michael-sama memotong pembicaraan kami, membuat kami seperti tersadar dari dunia kami sendiri..

"Ah..itu benar...lebih cepat lebih baik.."

Tou-sama berkata kemudian berjalan mendekati Oni-chan..dia mengulurkan lengan kirinya meletakan cincin perak dengan aura biru pada Gauntlet di tangan kanan Oni-chan...

Sebuah cahaya biru terang membungkus pandangan mata kami ketika cincin itu menyentuh berlian hitam di lengan Oni-chan..kemudian dengan perlahan cahaya itu menghilang...pelan tapi pasti aku melihat Oni-chan mulai bergerak...

"Syukurlah...Syukurlah..syukurlah"

Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisan bahagiaku..Oni-chan..kau tidur terlalu lama...aku mendekat kearah ranjang..tapi yang ku lihat adalah...

"Ara...Sepertinya aku mendapatkan lagi Aspek penting dari kemuliaanku...hey...kenapa ada banyak orang disini?..."

rambut merah menjuntai dengan pandangan yang hanya bisa di katakan saebagai kegilaan...wajah dan tubuh itu adalah Oni-chan , tapi...suaranya adalah seorang wanita?..dan..dan..bahkan aku merasa Oni-chan tidak mungkin bisa secantik ini...

"Ka..kau?..."

Michael-sama dan Azzazel sensei memasang posisi siaga...

" Nee?..burung merpati dan gagak..juga beberapa kelelawar?..."


End file.
